ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot (The Sandbox in the Playground)
Pilot is the first episode of The Sandbox in the Playground. Transcript *We see a sandbox floating in midair.* Deep Roy Oompa Loompa (VO): Once upon a particularly recent time, there was an ordinary sandbox in the Playground of the Multiverse. According to unexplained reasons, forces of darkness and light corrupted the digital sandbox, sending every single fictional character into the multiverse. Well, the ones we have the rights to. Nah, just kidding. Everyone's here! *Several characters are shown, in particular: Kirby, Captain America, Naruto, Barney the Purple Dinosaur, and King Kong.* Deep Roy Oompa Loompa (VO): All of these characters now live in harmony as they bounce off of each other's problems... which is honestly really weird. I mean, what kind of conversation is Sonic the Hedgehog gonna have with his live-action counterpart. *We then see Sonic the Hedgehog staring at Movie Sonic the Hedgehog.* Movie Sonic the Hedgehog: Uh... meow? Sonic the Hedgehog: What the hell? This is what Hollywood thinks of me? *Sonic turns into a ball and dashes offscreen.* Deep Roy Oompa Loompa: Now, let us explore the world surrounding the Sandbox in the Playground! *The title card is shown. We then cut to the School for Literally Everyone. We see Isabelle from Animal Crossing being dropped off to school by Villager.* Villager: Holy shit (censored)! I can talk! Isabelle: You realized that NOW!?! Villager: I mean, uh... Isabelle: Aren't you going to school too? Villager: Oh. Right. I don't know why everyone has to go to school. *We then cut to inside the school where various fictional characters are shown. We see Mario walking down the hallway.* Mario: Hey! Luigi! Luigi: Buon Giorno, Mario! Mario: You don't have to exploit the fact that we're Italiano- goddammit! I did it again! Luigi: I don't blame you. You're still a good guy. *We see Kirby crash his Warp Star.* Kirby: (unintelligible) Damn you! Mickey Mouse: Hot diggity dog! Now that's what I call a crash course into being a loser! *King K. Rool elbows Mickey Mouse.* King K. Rool: Hey! I'm supposed to bully people! Besides, everyone loves you. Mickey Mouse: Gosh, you are so right! *Lightning McQueen drifts and runs over Mickey's foot.* Lightning McQueen: Yeah, well, not everyone loves you! Ka-chow! Mickey Mouse: SCREW YOU! Tony Stark: Will you two shut up? We have to get to class! Mickey Mouse: NOBODY CARES! *We then cut to the classroom. Mickey Mouse has tape all over his mouth. The teacher, Delia Ketchum, walks in.* Delia Ketchum: Welcome, everyone, to this wonderful first day of school! My name is Delia Ketchum, but you can call me Mrs. Ketchum! Woody: Wait, you got married? Bo Peep: Looks like somebody's a bit jealous... Woody: Oh, come on! We're, like, totally a thing! Mr. Potato Head: I ship. Delia Ketchum: Now, let's get to know all of you guys! You there, what's your name? Bowser: I don't wanna be here! I wanna kidnap Princess Peach and maybe piss off Chef Peepee. *Bowser Junior walks in the classroom late.* Bowser Junior: Sorry I'm late! Delia Ketchum: Oh! You;'re Junior... right? Bowser Junior: The one and only! Delia Ketchum: There's more than 1 Junior, you know. There's Junior from Total Drama, Junior Asparagus... Bowser Junior: Aw, man! Swiper the Fox: Uh, I'm Swiper the Fox, and I steal every single piece of crap Dora has! Mr. Potato Head: Unless she says those three goddamn words! Swiper the Fox: You're an asshole, you know. Squirtle: SQUIRTLE SQUIRTLE! (Translation: I am Squirtle!) Delia Ketchum: That's great! Now, uh, go with Groot over there. Groot: I am Groot. You suck. Delia Ketchum: Yeah, I know. We know you're Groot. You've been saying that forever in the hallway. Groot: I am Groot! You're deaf, goddammit! Category:Episodes of The Sandbox in the Playground